Desde ahora, y para siempre
by Zhang96
Summary: [Intercambio de Fics de Naruto's Dark Side] [Para Selene]Después de tantas batallas, tantas lágrimas y tanto dolor. Por fin lograba encontrar la respuesta, a la pregunta de hace tantos años. ¿Con quién pasarías el último día de tu vida?


_**Disclaimer's incluidos. **_

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno es la primera vez escribiendo un fanfic NaruHina. La verdad estaba nerviosa, y casi no me sale nada. Le regaló este fic a *redoble de tambores* mi amiga secreta del intercambio de fics del grupo Naruto Dark's side, __**¡Selene! **__Espero que te guste y haya logrado completar las expectativas que tenías al respecto. _

_GRACIAS a mi __Beta reader: __**Just-Hatsumi**_. _Por soportarme y hacer las correcciones respectivas, para traer una historia de calidad. _

_Este fanfic está disponible tanto en Fanfiction como en Fanfic .Es, prohibida su publicación en cualquier otro foro y/o páginas sin el permiso de la autora._

**Advertencia: Spoilers.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Desde ahora, y para siempre-<strong>

"_Ama como puedas, ama a quien puedas, ama todo lo que puedas. No te preocupes de la finalidad de tu amor."—Amado Nervo_

.

.

.

Suspiró profundamente abriendo los ojos, mirándose detenidamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Sintió como las manos temblaban por el nerviosismo mezclado con un poco de ansiedad, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Visualizando un poco más allá, sobre su cama descansaba la bufanda roja; y sin poder evitarlo, ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa. Girando con extremo cuidado, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el mueble intentando no arrugar de ninguna manera el traje, mientras se sentaba y tomaba entre sus manos la prenda.

Envolviéndose el cuello con ésta, inhaló el aroma que desprendía. Acarició su rostro con los extremos sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos y recordar, mientras la felicidad inundaba más su alma.

Recordó aquel invierno cuando por fin había comprendido lo que dictaba su corazón. Sintió como si el mundo se hubiera ido sobre él. Podía luchar contra cualquiera cosa, intentar comprender al mundo, salvar a sus amigos y buscar la paz en el mundo ninja. Sin embargo, no se había sido capaz de hablar sobre sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo evitar un inminente rechazo?

Aún lo recordaba, riéndose un poco y sintiéndose completamente avergonzado. No era de las personas que poseían una gran memoria; pero esa lección, por razones de la vida, se había guardado para siempre. Y sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto, le había preguntado a Hinata qué respondió en la pregunta de la academia: _¿Con quién pasarías el último día, si fuera el fin del mundo?_ Observando que todos los niños escribían con rapidez la respuesta, el sentimiento de soledad y tristeza había llenado lentamente su corazón.

En ése entonces, él no había contestado. Al verse totalmente privado de sus padres y de que los demás niños huyeran de su persona, estaba totalmente solo. No obstante, hace unos meses atrás ya todo estaba mucho más claro en su corazón… Pero no sabía cómo decirlo. _¿Estaría bien? _Aquella noche durante el ataque a Konaha había deseado que ella conociera sus sentimientos.

Al verla en brazos de aquel sujeto de cabellos blanco y ojos perla, descendiente del clan Ōtsutsuki, sintió el enojo recorrer cada parte de su anatomía. Lo mataría por tratar de hacerle daño y por llevarse a la persona que era la respuesta de la pregunta de hace años. Las palabras que hasta ese momento aún resultaban confusas, se habían dejado a un lado al verla triste mirando la bufanda roja, destrozada por un extremo.

A continuación, las cosas sucedieron una con rapidez impresionante. La noticia del secuestro de Hanabi los paralizó a todos. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, tampoco la misión de rescate y la decisión firme de la heredera Hyuga de salvar a su hermana.

Él la ayudaría sin importar el costo, pues deseaba que ella conociera sus verdaderos sentimientos y hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar. Y justamente aquella noche, donde la felicidad había llegado junto a tristeza, la miró tejer entre los árboles la bufanda roja. Tan dedicada y decidida en su trabajo.

Sonrió un poco, dispuesto a marcharse y otorgarle su espacio. En esos momentos sentía la incomodidad y recordó como espiaba con Jiraya a las jóvenes en el balneario, invadiendo su privacidad.

_"Mierda"_ pensó al pisar una rama, revelando su presencia.

— ¿Quién está ahí?—preguntó la Hyuga, activando su Byakugan y sosteniendo con firmeza la prenda— ¿Naruto-kun?

—Hola, Hinata—saludó un poco nervioso, al verse descubierto en medio de una travesura.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No, no… Sólo quería decirte que voy a salvar a Hanabi definitivamente, así que no te preocupes.

—Gracias, Naruto-kun. Eres muy amable.

—No, en serio. No soy bueno contigo porque te amo ni nada de eso—murmuró un poco nervioso, mirándola fijamente mientras la brisa del viento mecía los cabellos azabaches de la Hyuga— Estoy muy preocupado por Hanabi, eso es todo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó incrédula, tratando de repetirse una y otra vez así misma que no era un simple sueño.

— Que me preocupa Hanabi.

—No, antes de eso.

— ¿Antes de qué?—cuestionó, sin darse cuenta todavía y dejando que se formara un largo silencio entre ambos— ¡Hinata! Yo…

Bajó la cabeza con nerviosismo, mirando unos segundos sus manos antes de levantar nuevamente sus orbes azules para encontrarse con Hinata. Inhalando con profundidad, lo dijo.

— ¡Yo te amo! —confesó finalmente mientras su miradas estaban conectadas.

El brillo en los ojos perlados de Hinata aceleraban el latir de su corazón, esperando una confirmación positiva y ansiando que al final de esa importante misión, sus vidas se complementaran con la presencia constante de otro. Tomando con delicadeza sus manos junto a la bufanda roja en ellas, le sonrió de oreja a oreja y trató de olvidar por un momento toda esa incomodidad.

No obstante, el mundo parecía firme ante la decisión de que él no encontraría la felicidad, pues se llevó a Hinata de su lado tan rápido como habían podido estar juntos. Sintió el peso de su corazón sobre su garganta, haciendo más pesada la respiración a cada segundo. El último_ "Gracias, Naruto-kun"_ y ella marchándose frente a él; sin poder mover un solo músculo y dejándolo absorto.

Hasta que lo sentidos volvieron de golpe, sintió el nombre de la heredera escapar de sus labios como un pequeño susurro. Esto dio paso a la ansiedad, que recorrió cada parte de su anatomía y lo hizo saltar imprudentemente hacia los árboles para alcanzar la plataforma en la que se la había llevado hasta la luna _¿Cómo llegaría ahora?, s_e preguntó con el picor en sus ojos azules. El destino parecía desear que la soledad fuera su única compañía por siempre.

Pero no retrocedería ni la perdería sin intentarlo. Buscando un portal que condujera hacia el cuerpo estelar, logró entrar a un nuevo mundo y deteniendo lo que acabaría con él: Un matrimonio.

— ¡Libera a Hinata!—exclamó al borde de un colapso mental. Demasiadas emociones juntas que saturarían en cualquier momento su sistema.

— ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir la ceremonia, Naruto Uzumaki?—señaló Toneri con enojo, caminando hasta él y dando el primer golpe, que desencadenaría una de las batallas más difíciles.

Luchando con todo su ser, esquivando y dando golpes. Ataques perfeccionados que parecían no tener efecto alguno. —El destino está sellado. Lárgate. No tienes un lugar aquí— le informó Ōtsutsuki abalanzándose sobre él y succionando lentamente su chakra, tan similar a aquella vez. Todo comenzó a verse borroso y cayó sobre el suelo lunar.

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Hinata al llegar a su lado. Sintiendo el contacto cálido en su mano, buscó con un poco de esfuerzo los ojos perlados de la chica, quien lo miraba con preocupación.

—Lo lamento—susurró con pena.

—Tú puedes, Naruto-kun. Lo lograrás. No estás sólo, yo te ayudaré.

Fueron las palabras que le había hecho llegar la Hyuga las que le devolvieron las esperanzas, dejando que el final no fuera tan terrible.

Levantándose aún tembloroso, aferró con más fuerza la mano de la chica. Así fue como sus chakras se mezclaron, conectándolos por siempre. Este acto no pasó desapercibido por Toneri; quien, al no comprender lo que había sucedido, se retiró de la batalla después de un par de ataques, liberándolos. Quedaron flotando en el aire, delante de la luna. Y aún no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, acunó el rostro de la heredera Hyuga con delicadeza sintiendo el nerviosismo en la punta de sus dedos al hacer en contacto con la tersa piel de la chica. Inclinó lentamente su rostro, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de la calidez de los labios. Las estrellas parecían apagadas ante las nuevas sensaciones que comenzaban a florecer y desprenderse por cada poro de su piel.

—Hinata—le llamó aún absorto en las sensaciones. Mirando fijamente sus ojos perlados—.Gracias—susurró abrazando el menudo cuerpo de Hinata contra su pecho mientras descendían a suelo, sin despegar la mirada del otro.

Escuchó las palabras de alivio y las pequeñas indirectas que lanzaba Sakura para que la invitara a salir antes de cualquier nuevo imprevisto. _"El primer paso hacía un nuevo futuro"_ pensó tomando delicadamente la mano de la heredera Hyuga y evitando su mirada, para así cubrir el sonrojo desbordante que inundaba sus mejillas.

Y sin saber cómo, los meses transcurrieron rápidamente y se presentó ante él una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida. Ahorrando cada semana la mitad de lo que usualmente gastaba en Ichiraku, reunió el dinero para el anillo y la cena. Reservando en un lugar costoso y elegante con vista a toda la aldea, planeó la cita perfecta para Hinata.

Soltó una risa por sus tontos pensamientos. La verdad es que se sentía aliviado y no podía haber mejor mujer para él. Entre el plato de camarones, el hermoso anillo se encontraba al fondo de un pan que acompañaba el plato, ignorando que era esos mariscos eran la comida que más odiaba su chica.

Por los nervios, olvidó por completo la joya escondida y mordió el pan, atragantándose con el anillo y asustando a todos los presentes. Tosió incontables veces y después de un par de golpes en su espalda, el anillo salió disparado de su garganta y él detrás de este, como si la vida dependiese de ello.

—Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?—preguntó preocupada, acercándose lentamente.

— ¡Sí! Lo tengo—celebró saltando con el anillo en la mano, reflejando la luz de luna que caí sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?—cuestionó nuevamente, sin obtener respuesta gracias a los gritos de felicidad del rubio por haber alcanzado su preciado anillo—.Naruto-kun—llamó, acercándose más. Sin embargo, no contó con el pequeño tropiezo por parte del Uzumaki, que lo hizo tambalearse estrepitosamente chocando con ella.

—Lo siento, Hinata. Lo lamento,_dattebayo_—se disculpó apresuradamente, haciendo una y otra vez la reverencia ante la torpeza de su persona y olvidando el anillo que aún reposaba en su mano, a la vista de todos.

—Naruto-kun—lo llamó mirando atentamente el anillo. Se formó un largo e incómodo silencio entre ambos hasta que el mencionado se dio cuenta de su gran error. Reuniendo todo el valor posible, se atrevió a pronunciar las palabras que sellarían el futuro de ambos.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Fueron las tres palabras que lo llevaron a ese momento. Aún con la bufanda en mano, no pudo evitar sonreír ante los hermosos recuerdos. Miró por unos segundos el reloj que adornaba la pared y sintió como toda su sangre parecía detenerse. ¡Iba a llegar tarde! Tratando de no desacomodar nada y quedar totalmente pulcro, salió disparado hacia la mansión Hyuga. Allí le esperaba Sakura preocupada por su claro retraso.

—Idiota, ¿dónde estabas?—regañó, señalando el reloj en su muñeca.

—Lo siento, _dattebayo._ Me quede pensando y-

—No importa, anda entra—empujó hacía los jardines, donde la mayoría de invitados ya estaban acomodados en sus respectivos asientos. Miró por encima de todos, para ver si el idiota de Sasuke había cedido a los pedidos de Sakura. Pero fue en vano, pues al parecer aún no terminaba su viaje y le era totalmente imposible poder permanecer en Konoha más tiempo. Sólo esperaba que algún día de esos, volviera y sentara cabeza con Sakura. Ya esta realmente aburrido de tener que amenazar a todos esos imbéciles que querían salir con ella.

Fijó su mirada hacia al final de las sillas, por donde aparecía su próxima esposa. Hermosa como siempre con un kimono blanco, desfilando por la mitad del pasillo. La ceremonia le parecía tan irreal, tan inverosímil que no se percató en qué momento había llegado al punto de la recepción, donde todos se acercaban a felicitar y entregar sus mejores deseos a la nueva pareja.

Permitiéndose finalmente ver por unos momentos a la chica Hyuga, abrió sus orbes azues llenos de preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te sientes mal?—preguntó alterado, observando la cara llena de preocupación de su esposa. Se alejaron de todos y entrelazo sus dedos con lo de ella, esperando alguna respuesta.

La miró atentamente, soltando su agarre y llevándose una de sus pálidas manos rozando delicadamente el vientre.

— ¿Te duele el estomago? ¿Tienes hambre?—cuestionó sin entender— ¡Dime algo, _dattebayo_! O mejor llamaré a Hiashi-san o Hanabi-chan. Tal vez ellos sepan algo…—murmuró nervioso, tratando de soltarse del agarre de su esposa e ir a buscar a su suegro o cuñada lo más rápido posible. Joder, no quería quedar viudo tan pronto…

—Estoy embarazada, Naruto-kun—susurró levemente, tomando una de sus mangas e impidiendo su avance. Sintió el mundo detenerse a su alrededor, los tímpanos a punto de explotar y las manos temblorosas. Buscó los ojos perlas para confirmar lo definitivo, dejando que la alegría inundara cada parte de su cuerpo. Levantó a la nueva señora Uzumaki en brazos y giró con tanta emoción que las lágrimas ya parecían inevitables.

—Gracias—murmuró sobre los labios de Hinata, antes de sellarlos con un beso.

Ya nunca más estaría solo y ese niño, no sufriría jamás lo que era la soledad. De eso se haría cargo personalmente.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado sobre todo a ti, Selene. _

_Cuídense, por ahí nos estamos leyendo nuevamente. _


End file.
